Alleys and Blood
by Winter's Flight
Summary: A new rogue has emerged out of the darkness in the twolegplace near LightClan. His story has been unheard of...until now. Follow in the pawsteps of the darkness rather than that of the light as we learn just how Cyril made his name known in the underworld of the streets. This story is rated T for violence. [FORUM-BASED STORY] [MULTI-CHAPTER]
1. Prologue

**Alleys and Blood**

_**The Story of Cyril**_

* * *

Prologue

_ Dusty, grey light swam in the air of the abandoned warehouse. A white she-cat, whose beautiful fur had been stained with dirt and blood, laid stiffly around her three kits. The young creatures were three moons old, and terrified of what they had just witnessed. Wide eyes were focused on the black tom that crouched over them._

_ "Will?" The bravest of the kits, a black tuxedo tom, asked with disbelief. "Why did you just-"_

_ "Your mother was wasting my time. That's one of my rules, kits. Don't waste. My time." Their father turned to look at them. "Don't worry. Violet's in a better place now. Come with me."_

_ "No!" a golden she-kit, the color of her grandmother, cried. "I'm not going anywhere with you! I want Violet back!"_

_ Will looked coldly at his daughter for a few moments before looking at his two sons. "This is my first lesson to you. You must learn to teach a lesson to someone; even if they're someone you love." He flicked his tail toward the shaking kit before springing at her. _

_ Night, the same color as his father, looked away with his eyes clenched shut. He was unable to escape the squeals of pain that Day emitted before her cries ceased altogether. Cyril, the tuxedo, watched calmly as his sister's blood collected in a crimson pool. _

_ "Do I have any other protests?" Will asked. His teeth were stained with both Day's and Violet's blood now, along with his claws. _

_ "No, sir," Cyril answered quietly. Night merely shook his head sharply from side-to-side. _

_ "Good. Now, let's leave." Will separated his sons from the stiff, cold body of their mother before leading the two away from the macabre scene._

* * *

**A/N: Cyril is present on a forum called LightClan, and I strongly suggest that you check it out! If you join, go ahead and mention this story in your introduction. c;**

**A/N: Cyril is based on a character from a webcomic called "Todd Allison and the Petunia Violet". A few quotes that are made are from this, and I claim nothing that belongs to that as mine. I would highly recommend that you read that, as it is currently updating. **


	2. Chapter One

The alley was quiet, and danger was as crisp in the air as electricity. A dumpster was leaning against the back wall, and Will laid on top of it with his claws unsheathed. His sons sat on either side below, now the age of apprentices, with stiff backs and narrowed gazes. Night seemed slightly uncomfortable under the observation of a critical eye. Cyril looked almost _bored_ with the events playing out in front of them.

"I thought what I gave you would be enough!" A ginger tabby cried from the ground, his eyes wide with fear. He knew what would happen to him if he could not appease Will.

"_Three mice_?" Will's eyes blazed with cold anger. "I could stroll out into the forest right now and catch just as much, if not more! I killed your mate for you. That's a personal job, Trevor, and therefore costs_ much more_. We discussed these terms."

"I don't _have_ any more!" Trevor pleaded. "Please, I've given you everything I had! My girl and I can be together now, just leave it at that!"

"You're aware of my three rules, Trevor," Will meowed calmly. "And you just broke my most important one by_ wasting my time_. Night, kill him."

Night looked up at his father with wide amber eyes. Of the two sons, he was the one that hesitated to give a killing blow. This was the third time this week that the black tom had blatantly refused to follow such an order. That would have consequences.

Cyril stepped forward just as Trevor began babbling pleads and sliced his throat open with a clean blow. A series of words tried to escape the ginger tabby's mouth, but were blocked off by the blood that spilled. He collapsed to the cold cement, and Cyril eyed him for a moment. "'_Slowly bleed to death_' isn't how we do things."

He then began slicing at every vital point on the cat's body before Night was forced to look away, lest he look squeamish in front of his father. Unfortunately, this had not escaped the notice of Will, and anger burned in the older cat's blood at the sign of defiance.

Once finished with his work, Cyril turned his head to meet his father's eyes. "I'll take care of the body." He moved behind the dumpster while Will leaped down to face Night.

"Go hunting," Will snapped. "Don't come back until you've caught three pieces of prey for us. _Each_."

The black cat made to move off, obviously glad that the punishment for his actions hadn't been more severe, before a paw on his tail halted his movements. He turned his head, confused, before red flashed before his eyes. He crouched where he stood, blinded in his left eye as blood streamed down his cheek.

"_Now_ you may leave," Will spat. "Don't return without the exact amount, or your other eye will follow."

Night turned and ran out of the alley, leaving a trail of scarlet droplets that darkened the ground with each step.

Cyril emerged from the shadows of the twoleg-made container, his expression lacking any emotion towards the fate that had just befallen his brother or anger towards his father for acting so harshly. He knew it was best to keep his jaws shut and go overboard with the deeds instructed. It impressed his sociopathic father, and to keep him impressed was the best choice. At least it keep his vision clear and his stomach full.

Will turned and settled back on top of the dumpster. He was closed to any conversation, and his back faced Cyril.

_ He is dangerous, and to defy him means punishment. Night's fault is that he cannot learn this. Perhaps after this, he'll be a bit more careful._ Cyril settled into his position beside the dirty green container, awaiting his brother's return.


End file.
